Story of Us (re-publish)
by Suuzu
Summary: Gokudera yang selama ini membenci Yamamoto, menerima sebuah pengakuan. Apa reaksinya? Fic ini telah re-publish karena kesalahan summary.


**Author: Hola sodara2! Author datang dgn kekuatan supeeerrr (?) membawakan Fic shounen ai. Author baru dalam hal membuat Fic. Jadi... gomen banget kalo: CERITANYA ABAL, NORAK, ENGGAK BERMUTU, BEDA SAMA KARAKTER ASLINYA, TYPO DIMANA2, GARING, DLL (capslock jebooolll...). Tapi, author telah SANGAT SERING baca Fic dr author lain XDDD**

**Tittle: Story of Us**

**Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira** (tapi Fic ini milik author~ *plak)

**Pairing: T. Yamamoto X H. Gokudera**

**Genre: T**

_WISH YOU LIKE AND ENJOY~_

Pagi itu, Gokudera pergi ke sekolah separti biasa. Tapi, hari ini ia bangun terlambat karena sedikit pusing. Akibatnya, Gokudera tidak bisa bertemu dengan _Juudaime_ –nya tercinta.

'Cih! Kenapa hari ini aku bisa telat bangun sih? Kan jadi tidak bertemu dengan _Juudaime_! Ugh... Mana pusing lagi' rutuk Gokudera dalam hati.

"Gokudera!"

"..." Gokudera tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"Hoi Gokuderaaa!" panggil orang itu lebih keras.

"..." Gokudera hanya terus berjalan. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut.

Grep

"Ukh!" Gokudera terpaksa berhenti karena tengannya sedang digenggam oleh orang yang memanggilnya.

"Mau apa kau, _Yakyuu baka_?!" seru Gokudera kesal seraya membalikkan badan. Sekarang, mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Hahahaha... Seperti biasa ya?" kata orang itu riang.

Diketahui nama orang itu adalah Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Apa maumu?!" ulang Gokudera.

"Ah, ano... ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Jadi, bisakah kau ke atap sekolah saat pulang sekolah?" tanya Yamamoto berharap.

"Tidak!" jawab Gokudera singkat-jelas-padat.

"eeh? Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa, baka! Kenapa tidak SEKARANG dan DI SINI saja sih?! Lagipula, aku tidak punya urusan denganmu! Dasar baka!" tolak Gokudera mentah-mentah sembari memberikan tekanan pada kata 'sekarang' dan 'di sini'.

"Tapi ini penting. Ayolah..."

"Baiklah! Tapi cepat selesaikan!" kata Gokudera sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yamamoto.

Usahanya gagal. Terang saja, Yamamoto 'kan lebih kuat.

"Aku sudah setuju! Jadi, lepaskan tanganku, _Yakyuu baka_!" seru Gokudera frustasi.

Sret

Tiba-tiba, Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera. Sedangkan Gokudera yang belum bisa memproses kejadian itu karena diperlakukan tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya bisa diam. Butuh 10 detik bagi Gokudera untuk memprosesnya.

10 detik kemudian...

Pipi Gokudera bersemu merah.

"LEPASKAN AKU, _YAKYUU BAKAAA_!" seru Gokudera sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Akhirnya Yamamoto melepasnya juga.

"hah.. hah.." nafas Gokudera tidak beraturan dan mukanya merah.

"Nah, sampai jumpa di sekolah~" kata Yamamoto riang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gokudera hanya mampu melihat punggung Yamamoto yang makin lama makin menjauh...

Sepanjang hari, Yamamoto tidak fokus pada apapun. Entah itu pelajaran, panggilan teman, atau apapun pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Gokudera, Gokudera dan Gokudera.

**Yamamoto POV**

Ugh... apa yang nanti akan ku katakanya? Mungkin ini '_Gokudera.. selama ini... aku selalu menyukaimu'_ APAAN INI?! Atau yang ini? _'aku menyukaimu, Gokudera. Sejak pertama melihatmu'_ GOMBAAAALLL...! jadi, nanti apa yang aka ku katakan? Argh! Nanti juga semua tidak berguna. Haaaah...

**Normal POV**

Sama saja dengan Gokudera. Seharian ini dia terus bengong dan tidak fokus apa apapun. Bahkan kertas tugas ygang dibagikan guru-pun tudak ia sentuh.. yg ada di pikirannya hanya Yamamoto, Yamamoto, dan Yamamoto.

**Gokudera POV**

Kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan _Yakyuu baka_ nanti ya? mungkin pinjam catatan? Aah.. tidak mungkin.. kalo hanya catetan kan tadi pagi juga bisa... terus apa dong? Udah ah! Kalo d terusin, bikin pala makin pusing entar. Ayolaaah...! sekolah cepat bubar!

**Normal POV**

KRIIIING... KRIIIING...

Bel pulang sekolah inilah yg sudah ditunggu-tunggu Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mereka bergegas ke atap sesuai janji.

KREEK...

Gokudera telah sampai di atap. Tempat mereka janjian. Dan ia melihat...

Yamamoto...

"Hoi _yakyuu baka_! Cepat katakan maumu!" desak Gokudera yg sudah.. tidak sabar? Dan... penasaran?

"Ahahaha.. ano.. j-jadi..."

"?"

"Gokudera, aku.. mencintaimu"

"187387!#$ W%$564653654*^%%^ #$ ?!" Gokudera shock setengah idup (?) kerena perkataan Yamamoto barusan + mukanya merah.

"Sejak pertama bertemu.. aku merasa tertarik denganmu dan berusaha akrab. Aku menyukai senyummu, sikapmu, wajahmu yg manis. Pokoknya aku suka semua yang ada padamu. Dan akhirnya.. aku mencintaimu"

"&!*(^*&^%4%^#543%^$%^#%^45 #$!423! %^5r7%87?!" muka Gokudera makin merah. Efek merahnya juga karena Gokudera sedang demam. Walau cuman DIKIT.

Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, Gokudera akhirnya bertanya, "tapi... aku kan kasar dan yah.. kau tau lah" kata Gokudera lemah.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" nadanya tetap menuntut seperti biasa walau mukanya merah padam.

"Apa yang kuinginkan?"

"Ya! tentu saja! Bukankan ketika orang menjadi jujur, ada maunya?"

"eh? Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaanku saja kok.." jawab Yamamoto membela diri.

"Hm... benar? Kau tidak memintaku untuk-" Gokudera sengaja memberhentikan kalimatnya sampai di situ.

Yamamoto terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata gokudera tau maksudny, terukir rona merah di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu... kau pikir, aku ingin menjadikanmu pacarku?" tanya Yamamoto tidak percaya.

"um.. yah, kupikir kau akan berkata begitu" jawab Gokudera sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Baiklah... jika kau berpikir begitu, akan kutanyaka. Apakan kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"um..." pertanyaan itu di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"arigatou hayato" ucap Yamamoto sambil memeluk Gokudera. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto merasakan hal aneh.

"ng? Badanmu panas sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Yamamoto khawatir sambil melepas pelukannya. Yamamoto kaget saat melihat Gokudera dalam keadaan: lemas, muka merah, keringat mengalir deras, nafas tidak teratur.

"Gokudera?"

"..."

"oi, Gokudera!"

"..."

"Hayato!"

"Berisik _yakyuu baka_... aku masih bisa mendengar tau!" balas Gokudera.

"kau baik-baik saja? Badanmu panas sekali!" seru Yamamoto panik.

"aku tidak apa-apa baka!" elak Gokudera.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa kalo kau panas begini kan? Aya ku antar ke UKS" Yamamoto menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah! Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri tau!" sembur Gokudera.

"Hm.. baiklah" jawab yamamoto pasrah.

1 langkah... gokudera masih bertahan walaupun terhuyung-huyung.

Langkah berikutnya... gokudera hilang keseimbangan.

"ukh.." gokudera menutup matanya.

'eh? Kok enggak sakit?' pikirnya bingung.

Dan ia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan... ternyata, ada yang menahannya sehingga tidak jatuh. Orang itu adalah...

"Y-_yakyuu baka_!"

"huuuf... untung tepat waktu" kata yamamoto lega.

"eh?"

"nah, apa ku bilang.. mending ku antar aja kan?"

"cih" dengan terpaksa, gokudera menurut karena badannya memang sudah tidak kuat.

Sepanjang jalan menuju UKS, yamamoto selalu memandangi dan tersenyum lembut pada gokudera. Membuat yg sedang diperhatikan memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

Sesampainya di UKS, gokudera dibaringkan di kasur dan diselimuti oleh yamamoto.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus-" kata-katanya terputus begitu ia melihat gokudera tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ahahaha..." Yamamoto lalu menganbil kursi terdekat dan duduk disebelah kasur yang gokudera tempati.

Yamamoto memperhatikan wajah gokudera yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'Hm... Manis sekali.. Wajahnya begitu... damai?' Yamamoto terus menunggui gokudera hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Nggeh..." terdengar lenguhan gokudera tanda bahwa ia telah bangun.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan matanya berhenti pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di kursi dengan meletakkan kepala pada kasur yang ia tempati dan menggunakan tangan sebagai bantal. Ya, sosok itu adalah Yamamoto Takeshi.

'Tunggu, kalau dia masih di sini, berarti...' tidak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut, sosok tersebut telah bangun dan menatapnya. Kontan muncul rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" atatp gokudera tajam.

"Ahahaha... Kalihatannya kau sudah membaik ya"

"Untuk apa kau masih di sini?"

"Tentu saja menjagamu, hayato" kata yamamoto tanpa rasa beban sedikitpun.

"A-aku 'kan tidak minta!" kata gokudera sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan penggilan kecilku hah?!"

"Ma... ma... Masa' menjaga pacar sendiri tidak boleh?" senyumnya mengembang.

"..." rona wajah gokudera sudah mancapai telinganya sehingga terlihat oleh yamamoto.

Kontan yamamoto tertawa dan membuat rona wajah gokudera makin jelas terlihat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Ma.. ma... Ayo pulang. Sudah sore nih" ajak yamamoto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan bantuan.

Tanpa kata-kata, gokudera 'mengambil' tangan itu dan berdiri

Sore itu... Mereka pulang bersama...

**=FIN=**

**Author : nahaa~! Selesai juga fic nista ini! Ini alurnya sumpah-kecepetan-banget =3=" nah, karena saya author baru, harap diberi masukan melalui review~**


End file.
